


body

by WattStalf



Category: Watchmen - All Media Types
Genre: Forced Masturbation, Ghost Sex, Kink Meme, M/M, Masturbation, Possession, Rape/Non-con Elements, possessed masturbation, this is hard to tag holy shit, why did I write this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-18
Updated: 2016-05-18
Packaged: 2018-06-09 06:48:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6894406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WattStalf/pseuds/WattStalf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When you're dead but can't move on, there are certain things you miss about having a body.</p>
            </blockquote>





	body

**Author's Note:**

> when the kink meme wants ghost porn with Eddie and Rorschach, I'm the one depraved enough to answer that call. I guess. Fuck. I don't know what I'm doing with my life anymore.

It was just as he plucked the rose from the bouquet and straightened himself that Rorschach got the sense that he wasn't alone, that somebody had their eyes on him, and he wondered how he hadn't noticed that before. Usually, he noticed somebody's approach long before they noticed him, but whoever this was had managed to sneak up on him completely, and he suspected that it couldn't just be the groundskeeper, or any normal person.

Putting his guard up, he turned and slowly surveyed the cemetery around him, but he could not see anyone. Even upon closer inspection, he could see nowhere for someone to hide and fully conceal themselves, yet he was certain that he wasn't alone out here. That was when he began to feel a chill, something a bit stronger than what a rainy, October night was normally cause. He shivered, overcome with a sense of unease that he was not familiar with.

The touch along his elbow made him jump and he whirled around to confront whoever had done it, but once again, he saw only an empty graveyard. The Comedian's tombstone stared back at him, and he could almost hear the other man's laughter, mocking him for getting so jumpy over nothing. But he _had_ felt something, he knew that he wasn't wrong about that.

Walking around to the other side of the stone, he tried to get a better look of the area, but it didn't do him any good. He couldn't quite figure out what was going on, and he wondered if he should just leave. After all, if this person were any threat, they would follow him, and then he would be able to give them a real fight. But then he heard the Comedian's laughter again, but this time, nothing had prompted the memory, and it felt suddenly less like a memory. He felt another touch, this one running all the way down his arm, and he was so cold he was almost shaking.

The imaginary laughter grew louder, and he froze; he knew what was happening, but these sorts of things didn't happen and he didn't believe in them, but why, then, was the air so cold and why was he feeling touches that didn't exist and why could he hear the laughter of a dead man? He couldn't move, despite the overwhelming instinct to  _run_ , and it was more than just fear holding him in place. His own body was not his to control anymore.

“Holy shit,” he heard the dead man say from inside his own head, “I can't believe that actually works. By the way you were lookin' around, guess ya couldn't see me before I stepped in ya.”

“Comedian,” he said, but he didn't say it out loud. He couldn't even more his mouth, but he hoped the other man could hear him regardless.

“Well, since ya'lready know my name, you can just call me Eddie,” the Comedian replied with a chuckle. “Isn't this fuckin' weird, by the way? That I could just get in here like this?” Rorschach's arm lifted, without him ever trying to, and Eddie chuckled again. “Shit, even got full control. I wonder...”

Without warning, he slammed his hand down against the tombstone and Rorschach would have cringed from the pain on his own, but Eddie did that anyway. “Ow, fuck! Yeah, I can even feel everything. Shit, I could have a lot of fun with this, huh?”

“Stop,” said Rorschach. “Your murderer. Need to know who did it, and why.”

“Hold on a second, just let me fuckin' enjoy myself first. I haven't had a body in _days_ , there's so much shit I miss about it.” He- they- whatever they were- looked around, as if making absolute certain they were alone before reaching under Rorschach's coat, unzipping his pants, doing the unthinkable.

“Don't,” he hissed, not understanding _why_ Eddie was doing this. He knew the man had his weaknesses, knew that his lust was one of the stronger ones, but for him to give into it now, of all times, when there were much more important concerns... “Tell me what happened.”

“Kid,” replied the dead man, “ya don't wanna know. Trust me, it's a hell of a lot easier to just keep yourself in the dark.” With that, he took Rorschach's cock in hand, and laughed at the pathetic whimper of protest he got in response. He stroked at it lightly, and despite all resistance, Rorschach had no control over the fact that he began to grow hard, but he could still feel every bit of it. And it felt better than he would ever care to admit.

“Wrong,” he muttered, “don't...” But there was nothing he could do about it now, and Eddie moaned almost animalistically.

“ _Fuck_ , I missed this,” he said, ignoring Rorschach's protests. “Woulda preferred doin' this with a girl, but I dunno how long I can keep this hold on ya, an' I don't wanna disappear in the middle and leave you two alone together.” Wrapping his hand around the base of Rorschach's erection, he moaned again, and said, “So, we gotta stick to ol' Rosy Palms for now.”

Working his hand up and down, Eddie leaned their head back as their shared breathing grew labored- referring to everything as theirs made the most sense. Eddie grunted as he picked up speed, and Rorschach continued to resist, even knowing that resistance was completely useless by now. He couldn't stop what the other man was forcing him to do, and he couldn't stop his body's reactions. It had been a very long time since he had been weak enough to fall to such desires on his own, and he was very, very sensitive as a result.

Eddie seemed to notice that as well and muttered, “Shit, this isn't gonna take long, is it? When was the last time you did somethin' like this?” When he was greeted with only silence, he laughed. “Oh, god, you don't ever do anything, do you?” His laugh faded into a moan as he tightened his grip, breath growing short enough that he did not bother taunting Rorschach further.

And he wouldn't have been able to reply even if Eddie had. He couldn't think, he couldn't process anything, and he couldn't even keep up his futile fight against his own horrible, sick lust. Moaning, it felt like admitting defeat, and he would have clenched his fists if he could have, would have bit his lip, wouldn't have cried out the way his mind did, and he would have been grateful that it was only internal, but Eddie would have been the only one to hear either way.

“Almost...” he panted. “Just...about...” With a final grunt, they came, and he didn't seem to care where he aimed, Rorschach's seed shooting against the inside of his coat, getting onto his gloves. He felt as if he could cry, if he were in control, and laughter rang out inside his head once more.

“Shit, kid, that was more fun than I thought,” said Eddie. “Didn't expect ya to be...ya know, weird about all of it. Fuckin' hilarious.” Sighing, he continued, “But it felt great too. Wasn't my first choice, but bein' without a body of my own...well, beggars can't be choosers. Thanks for lettin' me hitch a ride.”

Rorschach didn't know what to think in that moment. He had been forced to do the unthinkable, and by a man he had looked up to, a man whose murder he was supposed to be investigating, and thinking of that was the only thing that could bring him back to reality. Snapped out of his own conflicting thoughts, he said, “Your murderer. Now. Have to know who did it.”

“Already todja, you're better of not knowin' any of this. Anyway, I don't think I can hold this much longer. I don't think I'll be seein' you around anymore, but who knows?” With a final, cruel laugh echoing around him, Rorschach was once again overcome with shivers until suddenly he could move and he wasn't so cold anymore, and he felt much more alone than before.

If his pants had not still been unzipped, if his coat and glove had not still been soiled, he might have been able to think that it had not happened, that it had all been a vivid hallucination, but it had been all too real. And the Comedian was guilty of it, and it made him question his thoughts on the man who had been his hero. He wondered, for a moment, if this investigation was even worth pursuing, but he knew that it was.

No matter what the victim of the murder had done, he had still been murdered, and there was still more to it than met the eye. It was regrettable that the...ghost, if that was what Eddie had been, hadn't been able to give him any information, but he wouldn't give up. He was discover the truth on his own, and he knew that there was some sort of truth out there for him to find. Straightening his clothes, he turned to leave.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> im so sorry for this


End file.
